Due to the fact that an Organic Light-Emitting diode (OLED) is driven by current, each pixel in an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display screen is originally designed to include a plurality of Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of capacitors. In addition, it is commenced to arrange top-emitting pixels in high-end products nowadays to satisfy a requirement of high aperture ratio.
During a process of manufacturing a display panel, there are a variety of conditions that may cause some pixel units in the display panel to be damaged, such as defect and flashing, so that display quality of the display panel deteriorates.
Conventionally, such damaged pixel units may be repaired by a laser beam to improve a yield rate of display panels.
In the related art, the repair is implemented by breaking control lines of the damaged pixel unit such as a data line or a gate line by the laser beam, namely the damaged pixel unit is disconnected from the control lines, so that the damaged pixel unit is powered off and in a state of not displaying. However, such repair method may lead to that a whole row or column of pixel units including the damaged pixel unit are in the state of not displaying, and apparently the display quality of the display panel cannot be improved by such repair method, which is not conducive to improving the yield rate of display panels. In addition, the display panel may even be further damaged by such repair method because it is possible that undamaged wire lines in the display panel are adversely affected by the metal filings generated and spattered during the process of repairing.